1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character processing system having an editing function involving format setting, proportioned layout, character magnification and other similar type processes.
The term "format" as used herein refers to the formatting of text including, for example, the size of characters, amount of line feed&gt;and maximum number of characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such character processing systems as is heretofore known, having an editing function, the text is checked from line to line during preparation of the text for data other than the text itself. For example, data as to format setting or tab setting is checked by changing over a screen from a display of the text being prepared to a layout display, and checking the locations where a tab setting is made or a particular format is set. Sometimes printing out of the text prepared and checking the layout of the print is performed.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 57-178563 further discloses a character processing system which is adapted to prepare a text with formats set for a plurality of areas and in which, when it is desired to alter the format of the text in a particular area, the text can be searched from area to area for the format, and the format can be retrieved on a display.
However, the character processing systems of both types are unable to display, on the text preparing screen, how many items of edition data, for example, as to format setting, or tab setting are set in a particular line of the text. Accordingly, when a different format has been set in the text, it is impossible to immediately locate the line in which the format is changed. Thus, the systems contain a drawback in that it is impossible to recognize how the text being prepared is being edited on the text preparing screen.